


Coffee Shop Prompt

by Smartasswolf23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartasswolf23/pseuds/Smartasswolf23
Summary: Prompt: Both are frequent customers and exchange witty remarks in the morning (an interaction they both secretly look forward too). One day the café is immeasurably busy. Customer A has grabbed the last two chairs and is currently using one as a leg rest (a position that Customer B frequently teases them about). Customer B walks in and sees Customer A, and they smirk. Customer B simply walks over and wordlessly lifts up Customer A's legs, sits down and places them back on their lap, orders both of their usual's and then starts working on their laptop as if nothing has happened. Customer A is shell shocked, and also slightly aroused.Author's Note: This is for my amazing friend and beta, Varmint! She asked for a coffee shop prompt I found on Pinterest, let's see how this one turns out! Also, please review and let me know what you guys think! As always, I don't own any of the characters, I just enjoy taking them out for a spin every occasionally!





	Coffee Shop Prompt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Varmint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varmint/gifts).



Kiba couldn't believe he had found this coffee shop. It was so perfect he still couldn't believe it was _real_.

The wonderful place was located within walking distance of both his apartment and his work. This accessibility was great, and the reasonable prices definitely made it a great find. But, if he were to be honest with himself, the best part wasn't actually the coffee or the shop itself. Instead, the reason Kiba loved to frequent the shop was actually of its patrons.

The brunette had met the man a few months ago, when he had first found the coffee shop. One day he had been sitting at a corner table, foot comfortably propped up on the other chair at the table. He'd been minding his own business, not bothering a single person, when a long haired man in a suit walked into the shop. He had been hurrying towards the counter, so Kiba was only able to get a glance of his side before all he could see was the man's broad back.

He hadn't paid much mind to him at first, of course, because the suit kind always walked in, bought something, and quickly left. He was just another man that would buy an overly expensive coffee, only to dash out in his overly busy life. So he'd just continued to read the latest news that caught his eye.

But as he'd read up on the newest game he longed for- even though he couldn't afford the console on which to play it just yet-, he'd heard footsteps approaching him. And, soon enough, he found the long haired man walking in his direction. Curious. But not overly so. Kiba continued to read as the man sat down at the table beside him. But his attention was soon taken from his reading when he heard the other let out a snort, and told him that chairs were not foot stools and he was not at his home.

At first, Kiba couldn't believe that the man had the audacity to speak to him, as if he were a young child getting scolded by his parents. And usually the brunette would be quick to anger and lash out, but the older man turned and looked him directly in the eye. And the angered words the male wanted to hiss out caught in his throat.

Holy shit! This guy was hot!

Kiba was not someone who was attracted to older people, he usually left that to his fussy friends. But damn, the man looked like he was one of those mythological gods that Ino kept showing him pictures of. His face literally seemed chiseled out from stone.

So instead of snapping in his usual anger, the brunette decided to respond cheekily; earning him an unamused stare in the process. Then, without saying anything else, the man turned away from Kiba and began to take out a laptop from a briefcase. Their small interaction had immediately ended.

With his heart hammering in his ears, Kiba turned back to his articles. Even though he was somewhat flustered, he was also proud of his quick response. It had been pretty funny.

* * *

The next time they had wound up interacting with each other, Kiba found himself standing in line to get an order to go. Impatiently so.

The smell of coffee permeated the air around them, along with indistinct chatter of the customers in front of them. Kiba's foot tapped impatiently and he checked his watch every few seconds. Unfortunately, he was due back at work in less than ten minutes, and, for him, it seemed as if the line hadn't moved at all in the past five minutes.

"What is this? Did everyone and their mother decide to get coffee today?" He grumbled sarcastically under his breath as a small frown settled on his lips.

Usually, he wasn't the kind to gripe about service or customers. Working at a busy veterinarian clinic made him appreciate the labor of those that were employed in the food industry. But he was human. And sometimes he couldn't help but be annoyed with _slow service_.

He had _sworn_ he'd kept the comment quiet... But apparently, he hadn't. The person behind him had heard him clearly. And had then decided to make him notice just how quiet Kiba had _not_ been.

"This place isn't big enough for everyone and their mother," a smooth voice sounded from behind him, immediately making Kiba notice how loud he had actually been.

Kiba's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and he quickly turned his head to apologize. But just when the words were about to leave his lips, he caught sight of the handsome man he'd met a few days ago. This time, instead of the unamused stare, the man had his lips quirked upwards in a grin.

The brunette found himself at a loss for words for once in his life. Because holy shit, if he thought the man was hot before, he definitely was now. _Especially_ up close. Black hair tied back in a low ponytail that had gray lightly dusting it, with wisps that had escaped their confines framing his face in the most suiting way possible. Narrow dark eyes with bits of red in them, that Kiba had missed before. An asymmetrical face, complete with a straight nose, high cheek bones, and strong jaw line.

"I'm Kiba," he blurted out, not knowing what else to say. Because he had never been in the presence of such perfection before.

"Well Kiba, the line has moved and it's your turn." Madara replied, lips still quirked upwards. It was very rare for him to be amused by someone else, but for some reason, this Kiba had incited his interest.

Kiba felt his cheeks heat up even more as he spun around and approached the counter. Once he placed his order, he moved to the side; allowing the other man to place his order. He managed to catch his name before his order was shoved into his hands; Madara. Figures, a man as hot as that would have a name as unique as _that_.

* * *

It was a week before they managed to be at the coffee shop at the same time again.

This time, Kiba was sitting back in his usual corner seat, with his leg propped up. He had his laptop open and was working on some flyers for the clinic he worked for. They were having an open house in a few weeks, and his boss wanted the flyers completed today so they could mail them all out.

The bell above the door had jingled, announcing a new guest. Kiba looked up from his laptop, and noticed it was Madara who had just come in. And _of course_ he was wearing another tailored suit that looked like it cost more than Kiba made in a year. _Hot damn, he looks delicious._ Kiba thought to himself, only to immediately find himself under the gaze of the older man.

Madara raised an eyebrow that could have meant _nothing_ , but Kiba still felt his cheeks begin to burn. He really hoped this guy couldn't read his mind; because otherwise, he'd be in a lot of trouble.

The dark-haired man walked over to the table next to Kiba's and placed his briefcase on the ground. He shrugged his jacket off and placed it on the back of the chair, then pulled the chair out and sat down. He pulled out his own laptop and began researching a new surgical technique he would be using tomorrow on a patient for the first time. As he worked, he could feel the young man beside him's eyes on him. And this brought a small smirk to Madara's lips.

"If you take a picture, it would last longer;" he teased the younger male. His eyes didn't move away from the screen, though he could feel the other fluster in response.

"I only take a picture if I thought you'd be worth it." Kiba snarked back, hoping that his voice didn't betray his true feelings.

"So then why are you staring?" Madara asked as he turned to look Kiba directly in the eyes.

He had to admit, it was rather intriguing that the younger one didn't break the eye contact; like most would have done when faced with a stare so intense. The only idiot to have ever stared back had been his idiot friend's brother, Tobirama, but that simply because they hated each other and Tobirama refused to back down from a challenge issued by Madara. This kid didn't seem to hate him, though. Instead, his gaze read of pure intrigue.

"Excuse me, can I get your order?" The barista asked as she approached the tables, undoubtedly speaking to Madara because Kiba already had a drink of his own.

"Yes, I'll have a large black coffee," he answered back as he broke the eye contact to look at the barista.

Kiba's head turned back to his laptop screen, and he placed his earbuds in; hoping to drown out the sound of the coffee shop. Even though he relished in having caught the man's attention, he really should finish his work. He couldn't afford to get distracted by Mr. Attractive again if he didn't want his boss to chew him out for being irresponsible because he didn't finish the flyers on time.

Madara felt himself frown slightly when he noticed that Kiba had gone back to his own laptop and placed his headphones in. He had been hoping for at least a little bit more witty conversation before they both went back to their screens. Though he supposed, it was for the best. He needed to make sure that he had the technique for tomorrow's surgery perfect, after all. And he couldn't do that if his attention was wholly focused on the interesting young man.

* * *

It took two weeks before either of them had a chance to see each other again, however that didn't mean that they were far from the other's thoughts. Or that their moods didn't slightly fall when they didn't see the other at the coffee shop.

This time was like the second time: the coffee shop was extremely busy, due to it being the anniversary of the shop and the first cup of coffee was free. Because of the promotion, many had decided to file in and make a normal day of work turn into a hectic one.

When Kiba entered the shop, his eyes searched around the sea of people and he found the last free table. Quickly, he made his way over to the table and sat down. He propped his foot up as usual and pulled out his laptop to begin working as he waited for the barista to make her way over to him.

The doorbell rang, signaling the entrance of another person. And Kiba found himself looking up to see Madara. The older man hadn't caught sight of him yet, as he was not at his usual table. However, once their eyes did meet, Kiba couldn't help but smirk at the look of disdain that had passed over the other's face. Undoubtedly, the man was annoyed that there were no tables for him. And seeing him actually irked made Kiba somewhat happy.

Madara began making his way over to Kiba, which immediately made Kiba wonder what he was going on in his mind. Because it wasn't like there was any free space available over on this side of the shop. And he was _not_ moving his foot from its prop. No way, not even for one of the most gorgeous people he had ever seen in his life.

The dark-haired man didn't even say anything to Kiba as he approached the table. Once he reached it, he merely picked up Kiba's foot, sat down in the chair, and then placed the foot in his lap. He pulled out his own laptop to begin working as he ignored the shocked look that passed over the younger one's face.

"Good morning sirs, can I take your order?" The barista asked, pencil poised at the writing pad.

"Yes, I'll have a large black coffee and he'll have a large salted caramel Frappuccino." Madara answered easily, offered a small nod to the young woman, and then turned his attention back to his laptop.

If anyone had ever told Kiba that he would have ended up in this situation, he would have laughed in their face. First off, he wasn't the kind to go for older men. Much less ones that clearly had money to _burn._ And, second, he certainly never would have allowed anyone to muscle their way into his table. But holy shit, here he was; sitting across from the guy he had a crush on (Okay, yeah, he finally admitted it), with his foot in his lap. And Jesus, he could feel the other man's muscle underneath the pants he was currently wearing.

It should be illegal for people this perfect to exist.

"Is there any particular reason as to why you are trying to remove your foot from my lap?" Madara asked in a slightly disinterested tone all the while Kiba slowly tried to drag his foot off his lap.

"Well if you want me to keep my foot in your lap, we'd have to go somewhere more private," Kiba responded, teasing slightly.

His cheeks were dusted with red and his heart was hammering inside of his chest. Because, holy shit, was he actually trying to _flirt_ with this guy?! Like, okay, the guy had walked up to him and put his foot on his lap, but maybe he'd read the signals wrong! What if he'd read the signals wrong?! What if-

Kiba's train of thought was forced to a screeching halt, though, when he noticed the smirk that slowly began to grow on Madara's face.

"If we go somewhere more private, it will be more than just your foot in my lap."


End file.
